Really Bad Disasters
by Dutchygirl
Summary: The Cohens are bankrupt. Sequel to Really Bad Timing. SS-story.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: Josh owns the OC, I don't. That's life._

_Yes, I made a sequel. If i make some mistakes, just correct me, so I don't make them again._

_You can try to read this without reading Really Bad Timing, but I'm not going to promise you won't get confused._

_This story begins five months after Really Bad Timing and it will be a totally S/S story._

"You will bring souvenirs with you, right ?"

Marissa and Ryan nodded.

Marissa's stomach had become very big and she and Ryan still hadn't got a name for the baby.

And now they were leaving for a week to China. Yes, to China. They wanted to have one last vacantion with the two of them before the baby was coming, but they had no idea where they would spend it. Finally they had pointed to a place on the world card in the atlas without looking. China, it was going to be. Sandy and Kirsten had been eager to pay for the trip and now they were standing here at the airport.

"And take good care of Sushi," Seth said.

Marissa shook her head. She had said many times before that they weren't going to call the kid Sushi, but Seth kept naming it like that.

"Sorry, my cell phone."

Summer walked away while Kirsten was giving a big hug to Ryan.

"Hello?" Summer said into her cell phone.

No answer.

"Hello?"

Again no answer.

Did she hear someone breathing?

Summer turned her cell phone off. It was the fourth time this week someone called her without saying anything. She didn't want to think about who it was. She hadn't told anyone about the mysterious phone calls, because she just wanted to ignore them, pretend they didn't exist.

Summer walked back.

"Who was that?" Seth asked.

"No one."

Summer hugged Marissa, she was going to miss her this week.

"Could you please make Seth stop naming my baby Sushi?" Marissa asked.

Summer smiled.

"Oh yeah. I'll unlearn him that, it would be too sad if he would call his own children in the future like that, especially if they're going to be mine as well."

"You and Seth with children? I wonder how your kids would look like."

"Hm...probably bitchy geeks with messed up hair addicted to comics and prada bags...God, promise me you'll kill me if I'm having a baby from Cohen," Summer laughed.

"We should go now," Ryan said, holding Marissa's hand.

After some more hugs and waving, Ryan and Marissa finally left.

"What were you saying with Marissa about me?" Seth asked to Summer when they were walking back to the car.

"We weren't talking about you, only about your children."

"...well, that's a relief."

Seth said this with such a confused look on his face that Summer laughed, what made Seth laugh as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seth, we have to tell you something."

Seth looked at his parents who were sitting on the couch. Those words couldn't mean anything good.

"If it's about the glass photo frame..."

"No, we are...," Kirsten looked at Sandy.

"We are bankrupt," Sandy finished the sentence for her.

Seth gazed at his parents. Was this a bad joke or was this a weird way for punishing him for breaking the photo frame? It was probably neither, because they both still looked very serious.

"But that isn't possible...you both have jobs and..."

"Too be more precise Caleb is bankrupt," Sandy said to his son.

Kirsten sighed. She and Sandy had a lot of fights about this.

"He has many debts and the company is going down. And you know your mother works for Caleb, she lost her job. And now we have some debts too," Sandy continued.

"But you still work, right? You can pay those debts."

"I don't make enough money for the debts we have. I'm affraid we have to sell the house."

"Actually we are already selling the house," Kirsten corrected Sandy.

"What? How long has this been going on?"

"...some months now."

Seth was shocked that his parents had kept this a secret for so long and he hadn't even suspect a single thing. It felt like a nightmare, this couldn't be real.

"Does Ryan know?"

Sandy and Kirsten shook their heads.

"If we told him...he wouldn't go to China...that's why we didn't tell you this earlier, because we didn't want you to lie to Ryan."

"But it is okay that you were lying to me?" Seth yelled.

"Seth," Kirsten tried.

But it didn't help, Seth stormed out of the livingroom.

"It's going to be okay, he has to get used to the idea," Sandy said to comfort Kirsten.

Seth lied on his bed in his bedroom. The bedroom that wasn't going to be his bedroom anymore. The words he had heard from his parents began to sink in.

Even the thought that Julie Cooper would explode (she had already done this when she found out Marissa was pregnant) when she had heard that she married another man who was bankrupt couldn't make him smile.

Everything was going to be different now.

_I know, it was a bit short, but this is a try out. Tell me if I should keep writing._

_Marissa probably isn't allowed to fly now she's 6 or 7 months pregnant, but just forget that, okay?_


	2. Moving on

_Disclaimer: I don't own the OC, I'm not a lucky dog (haha, your language has sometimes really weird expressions, not that my language hasn't...)_

_I decided to continue, as long as one person is enjoying this story I just keep going._

_Thanks to the people who read and reviewed the first chapter._

"Where is the pool?"

Sandy and Kirsten guided the rich lady to the pool outside, leaving Seth alone in the living room. He sat bored on the couch. It was the fourth time this week some stranger was in the house who wanted to buy the place. He didn't like anyone of those strangers, they were all the same. They were rich and arrogant, looking of this house would be good for their reputation. He wondered if the person who was coming tomorrow would be any different.

Seth was still mad at his parents, but that feeling was slowly fading away. It wasn't really their fault they were bankrupt and besides they needed to stick together as a family now. Not that his parents really did, he sometimes heard them fight late in the night.

"Hello Cohen, you look pretty happy," Summer sarcastically said, while she walked in the room.

He had told her a few days ago they were bankrupt and she had been confused, but understanding.

"Of course, it's always nice when strangers are judging your room."

Summer sat next to him on the couch. He looked sad and she wanted to make him feel better.

"You can move into my house for a few days if you like."

"You mean it?"

Summer nodded. Seth was glad with this suggestion, a few days without people, inclusive his parents, who were looking for a new house would be nice. He didn't want to think about the new house he had to live in. It was definitely going to be a smaller house, but where was it going to be? Hopefully it was going to be in the neighbourhood. He didn't want to go to another school and of course he wanted to stay near by Summer. To live with Summer for a few days now was a great idea.

"Can I bring the play station and comic books and..."

Summer raised one of her eyebrows.

"Eh...sure, but please don't bring any CD's with music on it you like."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth walked in the hall with his bags in his hands. Sandy and Kirsten had agreed Seth would stay with Summer for some days.

"So, what did you do to your father that he would let me move in with you for a few days?" Seth asked Summer, putting his bags on the floor.

"Nothing."

"He just went insane and said I could stay?"

"I haven't told him."

"What? You want to get me killed?"

"You're such a chicken. My dad won't find out, because he's never home and my stepmom is neither."

"I'm not a chicken. Have you ever seen a chicken with such a hairdo as mine?"

"Thank god no."

"I think you should call him if you want me to stay alive."

Summer sighed as a sign she was giving in. She grabbed her phone and rang to her father's clinic. Neil was probably giving someone botox right now. She got Georgia, the secretary, on the other side of the line.

"Can I speak to Neil Roberts?"

Summer listened to the answer of Georgia and Seth tried to hear the answer as well.

"Oh, yes, I see."

Summer turned down her phone. Seth looked at her.

"Did he already call the army?"

"He wasn't there. That's strange, he said he was going to work this morning."

Summer's father worked a lot and whenever she called to his clinic he always had been there. But then again she didn't call him a lot of times. There was probably nothing wrong.

"Maybe he's having an affair," Seth said.

"Ew, I don't want to think about that. Let's unpack your bags."

Seth picked up his bags from the floor, following Summer upstairs to her bedroom. He began to unpack, while Summer watched confused at the things he brought with him. The phone rang and Summer picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

She recognized Zach's voice. She knew he had been free for a week now. She had expected he would contact her again, but she had hoped he wouldn't. Zach had changed schools, so she hadn't seen him anymore, what she liked very much.

"I miss you," he said.

"Stop calling me, asshole," Summer yelled before she turned down the phone.

Seth gave her a worried look. Summer shrugged her shoulders and went to Seth's suitcase to help him unpack.

"I hate inquiries," she said as explanation. She wasn't sure Seth believed this, but he didn't say anything as reaction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you want to do now?"

It was in the evening. They were in the kitchen and had just eaten a pizza.

"Maybe we could watch television, play with the play station or play bingo with some old people," Seth answered.

Summer looked at him, not satisfied with his ideas. Seth stood close to her.

"...or maybe we can do this," he said before he kissed her.

She kissed him back and then she broke off the kiss.

"I think I prefer the bingo," she teased him.

"You prefer the bingo? You probably have forgotten last night."

"Yes, you have to remind me," Summer said when she pushed him on the kitchentable.

She kissed him hard while she put her hands under his shirt. He helped her to take off her shirt. He kissed her neck, stroking her back with his hands and then he suddenly stopped. Summer looked entangled at him, why did he stop? He didn't look back at her, he looked at something behind her. She turned her head to see what he was looking at.

"Dad...you're...you're home," Summer stammered.

_There's going to be more drama and stuff in the next chapter. Okay, this chapter wasn't much longer than the first chapter, but...never mind, I'm not even going to make an excuse for this. Maybe next chapter is going to be longer..._


	3. Stay or leave

_Disclaimer: I don't own the OC today, maybe tomorrow._

_I'm sorry it took so long, but it wasn't even really my fault. My provider made a stupid mistake and because of that I couldn't get on the internet for a few weeks. But I'm back now..._

_Sorry for the people who don't like the drama so much, but well...eh...the genre of this story is drama/romance, so there should be some drama in it._

_Tell me if you like it._

"Eh...dad...we were just...we were...," Summer looked round to see where her shirt was, she didn't want to look her father in the eyes.

"...decorating the kitchen table," Seth completed the sentence, he didn't know where to look either.

"What is he doing here?" Summer's dad asked after he got out of his astonishment.

Summer finally saw her shirt and picked it up.

This was probably not the best time to tell this, but it couldn't get much worse.

"Well, he...he moved in with us for a few days and eh..." Summer stammered.

She looked scared at her dad. This wasn't going to be nice. How was he going to react?

"I know what it's like to be young, just have fun. You can stay as long as you want, Seth."

Neil left the room, leaving Summer and Seth confused in the kitchen. Did this just really happen?

Seth gave a surprized look to Summer, who was putting on her shirt.

"Was that really your father?" he asked.

"Eh...yes I thought so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I heard your parents are bankrupt," Neil said to Seth.

They were in the garden and they just had breakfast. Seth was surprized he still was here in the house. He couldn't believe he actually had slept in the same room as Summer and her dad knew and allowed it. And now her father wanted to talk with him alone.

"Who hasn't? I'm suspecting it was on CNN."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Maybe calling Larry King, he should know what was on CNN."

"No, I meant about the money problem. Do your parents have enough money to pay for college?"

"I don't know," Seth answered. He hadn't really thought about that.

"Your family could really use some money, don't they? Tell you what, I'll give you as much many as you need to get your family back on their feet again."

"Wow, that's really nice," Seth smiled.

"I'll give you the money if you leave Summer."

Seth gave a shocked look at the old man. Just for a tiny moment he had thought this man was going to help him.

"Don't you think she deserves someone who can take care of her, financially? You don't want to drag her with you into this money problem do you?" Neil continued.

Seth kept silent.

"Summer loves being wealthy. Do you really believe she's going to stay with you when she finds out what a life without money means? She will leave you. What do you have then? No money and no girl."

Seth didn't know what to do. He was still shocked about this choice and he wondered if Summer would actually leave him after a while.

"Think about it before you decide, let me know when you know."

Neil gave a tap on Seth's shoulder and went inside the villa, leaving a confused Seth alone in the garden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a week ago since Marissa and Ryan left to China. Today were they coming back and Seth and Summer were driving to the airport to pick them up.

"Why are you so silent? You've been silent since we left my house, should I drive you to the hospital?"

Summer joked to hide her anxiety.

Seth hadn't said much after the breakfast and that just wasn't Seth. Did there happen something between her dad and Seth?

"No, I was just meditating," Seth answered, looking out of the car window.

"If you were meditating you would do it in an annoying way, not silent. There's something wrong," Summer said irritated. She wouldn't be satisfied with that answer.

"There's nothing going on. Totally nothing. Everything is perfectly okay."

"Did my father say something?"

She had probably asked the right question, because Seth didn't give an answer.

"So he did say something?"

Another silent moment from Seth Cohen. This was creepy.

"What did he say?"

"He would give...give me money if I would leave you," Seth mumbled.

"He did what?" Summer yelled, while she didn't pay anymore attention to the road.

There was a big truck coming towards them. Seth screamed and Summer looked with her eyes wide opened at the truck. Seth grabbed the wheel and drove the car to the right, through which they landed up in the verge. They both sat silent in the car, realizing what just happened.

"And what did you say? Did you take the money?" Summer asked after a while.

"I..." Seth tried to begin.

"You did?"

"No, but..."

"But what?"

"I didn't do anything. Your father said I should think about it."

Summer tapped with her fingers on the wheel.

"So, have you thought about it? What are you going to do?"

Seth heard Neil's words sounding through his head. Was Summer really going to stay with him? Didn't she deserve someone who was better for her?

"I don't know," Seth said.

Summer had enough of it. Her father would give her boyfriend money to leave her and this curly boyfriend of her didn't know what to do.

"Get out my car," she yelled.

"I mean it," Summer said when Seth didn't react right away.

Seth untied his seatbelt and as soom as he left the car, Summer went off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He saw her sitting on a bench. He walked to her and his feet were killing him. Seth had walked all the way to get to the airport.

"Are you still mad about the money thing?" he asked carefully, while he sat next to her.

Summer glared in front of her. She had been here for some time now. She hadn't seen or heard anything from Ryan and Marissa yet. Their aircraft was probably delayed. All this time she had been waiting and she had enough time to think about her father and Seth.

"I think you should take the money," Summer said.

"I should? But..."

"Cohen, your family needs the money and I like your parents, they're nice. They deserve that money." she still didn't look at him.

"But what about us? I don't want to leave you."

"Just take the stupid money, okay?" Summer snapped to make Seth shut up.

Then they waited there sitting on the bench, saying nothing to each other. People moved past and minutes went by.

They waited and waited, but not a single sign of Ryan and Marissa.


	4. A secret phone call

_Disclaimer: For all the people who didn't read my former disclaimers: I DON'T OWN THE OC!_

_Thanks for the reviews. Love them._

"What happened?"

Summer and Seth were with Sandy and Kirsten in the living room of the Cohen's house. They still hadn't found a buyer for the house.

The house looked empty. Sandy and Kirsten had sold most of the furniture.

Kirsten called Seth when they were waiting at the airport. She said that Ryan and Marissa weren't coming. And now Summer and Seth were sitting here in the living room wondering what happened to Ryan and Marissa.

"I had a phone call from Ryan. They were at the hospital in Shijazhuang, at least I believe that was the name of the town. There were some complications and the baby had to be delivered now," Kirsten told.

"But that's two months too early...is everything going to be alright?"

"Yes, they have a healthy baby."

"What...the baby is already there? So...now I'm an uncle and you are grandpa and grandma," Seth said cheerful to his parents.

"Eh...yes, you didn't have to say that so loud," Kirsten said, she still had to get used of the idea of being a grandma now. She always had thought it was going to take at least ten more years before she would be a grandma, but then again she had thought that when Seth never even had had a normal conversation with a girl and before Ryan was her son.

They all congratulated each other. It would take some time before Ryan and Marissa would come back from China with their baby, but they decided to already prepare the house for the coming of a baby, not that they were going to live in this house for long anymore. Summer and Seth were going to the attic to get baby stuff that was left-over from Seth, when he was a baby.

Summer and Seth hadn't talked to each other since they left the airport. They both had been thinking about Neil's suggestion.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to take money over you," Seth said, while they walked upstairs.

"Maybe you can have both."

"How...?" Seth wondered what Summer meant.

"You take the money and we pretend we break up," Summer suggested.

"We pretend? You mean we're going to have a secret romance like Romeo and Julliet?"

"Eh...yeah...but let's hope we don't end up the same way, okay?" Summer said, thinking about their tragic death.

"Okay, that probably wasn't the best comparison...so....?"

"Tomorrow we're going to my place and you take the money and then we break up."

"I shall write it in my agenda. What time are we going to break up?" Seth agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again silence.

This was getting weird. How much of these phone calls did she have this last month? She picked up the phone and then there was no one on the other side of the line, well at least not anyone who said anything. She hung up the phone.

The phone rang.

Summer really had enough of this.

The phone rang for the second time.

Summer picked up the phone.

"Son of a bitch, stop calling me," she yelled.

"It's always nice to hear you like it when I call."

"Cohen, it's you," Summer said when she recognized Seth's voice.

She hadn't seen him for two weeks. Summer told her father that she and Seth broke up and it wasn't realistic to pretend they would be best friends right after they broke up. So they decided it was best to don't see each other for some time, because her father knew a lot of people who could see them together. And if one of them told her father, Summer wouldn't have a good explanation.

It had been very lonely two weeks. Now she couldn't see Seth and Marissa & Ryan still hadn't returned from China. She spent a lot of time with her father and stepmother, which wasn't the best way to spend two weeks. Summer really couldn't stand it to be with her father, because he lied to her, because he was willing to give her boyfriend money to break up with her. But she couldn't even fight with him about it, because she had to pretend she didn't know about the deal he made with Seth. But everytime she looked at her father she remembered the deal.

She had thought about Seth a lot. She wondered what he told his parents about how he got so much money. She knew for sure that if Sandy and Kirsten knew Seth got the money from Neil, because he stopped seeing Summer, they never would have taken the money. And there was no reason to doubt that they had accept the money, because they weren't even selling the house anymore. It should have been a big amount her father had given. The last few days she didn't think about this akward situation so much, because she didn't want to anymore.

"Why are you calling to my house? What if my father would have picked up the phone?" Summer asked Seth, a little shocked he just called her.

"You said yourself he's never home."

"Yes, I said that before he disturbed our make out session, remember?"

"How could I forget? Did he already burn the kitchen table?"

"Cohen, if you're calling me just to make jokes, I'm going to hang up. My father will be home soon," Summer said, her dad was supposed to be free from work now. He actually should have been home by now and she had no idea where her stepmother was.

"Ryan and Marissa will be home tomorrow with their baby, I thought maybe you would like to come to see them."

Summer doubted. She would love to see their baby, but it would be weird to be in the Cohen's house, especially to see Sandy and Kirsten. Did they also think she and Seth really broke up?

"Eh...yeah, I will be there," Summer decided.

"Shall I pick you up in a restaurant so you don't have to explain anything to your father?"

"Okay, The Juice Bar?"

"That will be fine..." Seth paused for a moment.

"We're still okay...I mean...a couple, right?" Seth asked.

"Why wouldn't we be? Because we haven't talked to each other, seen each other or kissed each other for two weeks? We're even better than just a couple, we act just like a couple who are married for nine years."

"That's true," Seth smiled.

"I have to go now," Summer said when she heard a door opening.

"And stop calling to my house," she whispered into the phone, before she replaced the receiver.

Summer went to another room and looked at her dad who just came home.

"You're late," she said to him.

"It's very busy at work lately. I'll have to work tomorrow the whole day as well," he explained.

"Oh."

Then she didn't have to meet Seth in a restaurant, but her stepmother could be home tomorrow... She'd better still should go to the restaurant. Because of the interruption of her father she still didn't know what Seth told his parents. Well, she would find out tomorrow in the restaurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summer stood in The Juice Bar, waiting for Seth. She sighed, she hated waiting. She looked out of the window. Nothing had changed since the last time she looked out of the window. She looked back again at the people in the restaurant.

Then she got sight of the table next to the window. Was that her father sitting there? He was supposed to be working right now. There was a woman sitting on the other side of the table. They seemed to have a lot of fun together. Summer walked towards them, bumping into Seth. Neil and the woman had noticed Summer and Seth and looked at them.

"What are you doing here with Seth?" Neil asked, surprised to see Seth and Summer together.

"What are you doing here with another woman?" Summer gave as answer.

Summer stood right in front of the table and saw the woman's face. She saw the brown eyes and the dark long hair.

"Mum?"

_...okay, if you have any ideas for a name for R&M's baby (it isn't going to be Sushi) or for Summer's mother, please let me know...because at the moment I can only think of Dutch names and I don't want to call them Els or Jan...:S_


	5. Sum of all tears

_Disclaimer: I know, you know, Josh knows, I don't own the OC._

_Thanks for the reviews and all the names...but...eh...haha...I think I've got a bit too many names now, so I couldn't use all of them, sorry. I've decided to call Sum's mom Faith and RM's baby...oh, you'll see, just read the chapter._

_I'm sorry if it takes sometime before I update, but I'm very busy with school._

"How...what...I...," Summer stammered, while she looked with disbelief to her mother.

This couldn't be real, this was a weird dream or nightmare. This couldn't be her mother, her mother left her a long time ago and Summer had accepted that after a while. She was used to a life with no mother. It was almost like she never even had a mother. And now her mother was here, her mother was here right in front of her.

"She contacted me a few days ago...," Neil said.

"I've tried to...I called you a few times, but I was too scared to say something," Summer's mother said.

"That was you?"

All this time Summer had thought it had been Zach who called her, but now...She didn't know what to say or to think. Her mother already had been here a few days and her father had known.

"Summer, what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have left you and your father..." Faith tried to explain.

"But you did, you did leave us," Summer whispered.

Summer felt the tears coming to her eyes. She stared at her mother and then she ran out of the restaurant.

"Summer," her mother called after.

"I think she needs some time alone right now. She'll come round," Neil said to Faith and then he brought his attention to Seth, who rather wanted to run outside to Summer than standing here.

"What were you doing here with Summer?" Neil asked.

"Oh, I wasn't here with Summer, I just bumped into her...I have a date with someone else, but I think she stood me up," Seth made up, while he looked worried to the window to see if he could see a glimpse of Summer.

"That's too bad," Neil said, while Faith stared at the door of the restaurant.

Seth nodded.

"I guess I have no luck with girls."

"I can arrange a date for you if you want."

"Oh, that's not necessary...I..." Seth tried to talk himself out of this.

"Why wouldn't you want a date?" Neil asked.

"I...I don't like the idea that the father of my ex arranges a date for me. That sounds just really weird."

"Don't be such a wet blanket. I promise she will be pretty pretty. Next wednesday is okay?"

"I don't ..."

"Okay, it's a deal," Neil decided for Seth.

"I don't...," Seth just stammered. He didn't want to argue now Summer was somewhere outside, lonely and confused. He would sabotage this date later.

"I've got to go now," he said to Summer's parents.

Seth walked outside and saw Summer standing by the car.

"Are you alright?" he asked, while he walked to her.

"I'm just...I don't know. I don't know what to think...she...she's here and..." there was a caught in her voice.

She looked up to Seth, she was in tears. He kissed her forhead and pressed her to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth and Summer wanted to go the livingroom right away to see Ryan, Marissa and their baby, but they got interrupted by Kirsten and Sandy, who lead them to the kitchen.

"Is there something wrong?" Seth asked.

"No, don't worry," Kirsten shook her head.

"We just think it would be best to not tell them yet that we were bankrupt. It's been a very long, tiring journey and let's give them some peace before you're going to discuss all the problems in the Orange County," Sandy said.

Summer and Seth agreed. After Kirsten and Sandy left the kitchen, Summer looked wondering at Seth.

'What did you actually tell your parents about us?" she asked.

"They think we're still together."

"What? What if they ran into my father?"

"Then we're screwed," Seth said.

Summer looked worried at him.

"Hey, I don't like this situation either," Seth said.

Summer sighed and they walked to the doorway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is Amy-Rose Lauren Mandy Atwood," Marissa said, while she showed her daughter.

"Gee, couldn't you think of any more names?" Seth asked

"Well, Ryan rather wanted to call her Lauren and I wanted to call her Mandy and then we finally found a name we both liked, that was Amy-Rose, you know, it looks a lot like amorous, but we still wanted to give her the other names as well and then..." Marissa explained.

"Just let Cohen complain, he's upset you didn't call her Sushi...Can I hold her?" Summer asked.

Marissa nodded and gave her daughter to Summer. Summer looked at the ten little fingers and ten littlle toes. Her thoughts went unidented to her mother, while she rocked the baby. Did her mother rock her when she was a baby? Would she have that same happy smile as Ryan and Marissa now have?

"Oh, what a cute little China," Summer said, while she gave Amy-Rose back to Marissa.

"China?" Ryan asked.

"Everyone should have a nickname. And it was going to be Shijazhuang or China."

"Well...China will be fine then."

"Okay, Seth is calling my baby Sushi and you're calling her China? You two weirdos are perfect for each other," Marissa laughed.

Summer's cell phone went off and Summer walked with her cell phone to the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Faith, ...your mother."

Summer paused for a moment.

"Oh, you found out how you can talk into the phone?" Summer asked.

"Summer, let's not fight. I know you want to work this out as well."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Let me try then to know you."

Summer kept silent. She didn't know if she wanted to give her mother another chance, if her mother was worth the chance.

"I want to talk with you and not over the phone. I'll be in The Juice Bar tomorrow night. If you want you can come and have dinner with me ... and maybe you could bring your friends, so I learn more about your life," Faith said.

"I don't think my friends have time for that and neither have I," Summer rejected the suggestion before she turned off her cell phone.

"I don't have time for what?"

Summer turned round to see Marissa standing in front of her.

"You said your friends don't have time for that...what's that?" Marissa asked again.

"Nothing."

Marissa glared at Summer.

"If you must know, that was my mother."

"Your mother? How...?" Marissa stammered surprised.

"I was also a little surprised myself when I saw her, but she really is here."

"That...that's huge...what...what does she want?"

Summer shrugged her shoulders.

"She says she wants to learn more about me, she wants to have dinner with me and my friends."

"But you don't want that?" Marissa asked.

"She just left," Summer said, while she thought back at the day she knew her mother wasn't coming back. How much it hurted. And now her mother did return, she didn't feel better. Before today she could make up stories why her mother never returned. Maybe she couldn't return, because she was ill or because she had an accident. But now she had seen her mother alive and kicking right in front of her, all those stories changed into rubbish.

"Don't you at least want to know why she left? And why she came back?"

"What if I don't like the answers?" Summer asked.

"Could they be worse than those unanswered questions whirling in your head?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is Marissa, my best friend, and that is Ryan, Marissa's boyfriend," Summer introduced Ryan and Marissa.

Faith shook hands with Ryan and Marissa and then looked at Seth.

"Hey, I've already seen you here before. What are you?" she asked.

"Human."

"No, I mean, are you a friend of Summer?"

"Eh...yes", Seth said. Just a friend would be good. He didn't know how much contact Faith had with Neil.

They all went to table.

"He's actually Summer's boyfriend," Marissa added, looking at the shocked faces of Summer and Seth.

Seth laughed very loud and Summer laughed uncomfortably with him.

"Ha, good one, Marissa. Marissa is such a joker," Seth smiled.

Marissa and Ryan looked confused and Faith smiled a bit, not knowing what else to do. Summer avoided Marissa's wondering gaze and hid herself behind the menu card.

"Why are we actually sitting at a table for 6?" Summer asked to change the subject.

"I've invited your dad as well. He can be here any minute."


End file.
